


Does This Come In Your Size?

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Bad Flirting, College Student Sam, Complete, Crushes, Dick Jokes, Flirting, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sam Is So Done, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Sam works in a sex toy store to help pay for college. He's not fond of the job, but at least it pays well and beats working fast food. It's not the job itself he hates, but the customers. And not most of the customers, just a specific type. The ones that flirt with him.And the sandy haired guy that winked at him on the way in is definitely the worst one so far.





	Does This Come In Your Size?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Shawn wrote a fic the other day that took place in a sex toy store, and for some reason my brain just **haaaaaad** to write one in a sex store too. Immediately. Mind you, mine and his have absolutely nothing in common other than the choice of location (his was Destiel, and they were both customers, for example), but it was still inspired by his. Thanks, [NavajoLovesDestiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel), I fully blame this one on you. <3

Law school was expensive, there was no denying that fact. Even when you had a ton of scholarships and a mess load of loans that would only maybe be paid off before you died of old age, it was still expensive. Especially if your school of choice was Stanford. Sam Winchester knew this well, because they all applied to his current situation. Which was why he was reading through one of his textbooks, attempting to study during his Friday night shift at a sex toy store on the other side of the city from the university campus.

As much as Sam hated working at the place, it paid way better than any of the other places that were both hiring and able to accommodate his exam schedules, and at least it wasn’t fast food. When it was dead like it was tonight, he could even study and get some homework done.

It wasn’t the store itself that Sam hated, or even most of the customers. Sure, there were a fair amount of people that creeped him out somewhat, but those customers usually just came in, grabbed their stuff from the shelves, and left after paying without muttering a word or bothering anybody. No, what annoyed Sam about this job were the people who tried to flirt with him. And unless he was mistaken, the sandy haired guy that had been browsing the DVD section for the last ten minutes was going to be one of them, if the wink he gave Sam on his way in was any indication.

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a cough on the other side of the booth that was the checkout area. He looked up from his book and was met with golden eyes and a cheeky grin. He tried to hold in a groan because he knew that look, and nothing good came from it in here.

“Can I help you?” Sam asked, trying to sound polite.

“I have a question,” the guy said, sounding a little too innocent.

“Yes?” Sam responded. Here it comes, he thought.

The guy leaned onto the counter, which was just the right height for the man since he looked to be about a half foot shorter than Sam, with one of his arms bracing his upper body. “I was looking at your rather immense dildo selection, but I couldn’t seem to find what I was looking for.”

Sam wasn’t sure where this was going, but he knew he probably wasn’t going to like it. “If you describe it, I can either help you find one, or we can order it for you and you can pick it up later,” Sam said instead, trying to pretend this was any other, non-flirting customer.

“Well,” the guy said, lowering his voice and leaning in closer. “Not to be a size queen or anything, but none of them were big enough.”

This was so not going to end well. “I’m sure the online catalogue probably has something to fit your needs.” Sam had to use every ounce of willpower he had ever learned from growing up around his older brother Dean to not actually roll his eyes as he spoke.

“Oh good,” the guy said, and the mischievous glint in his eyes told Sam to expect the painful punchline any second. The guy pulled a packaged dildo from behind his back and plopped it unceremoniously on the counter. “Does this come in your size?” The guy asked and winked again. Oh. Dear. God.

Sam gave the guy what Dean usually referred to as bitch face number 42, which as far as Sam was concerned was his most lethal expression possible, but the guy just kept smiling. “Most likely not,” Sam finally said in a monotone that oozed not-amused.

“Guess they’re afraid to make them that big?” The guy joked, and Sam suddenly discovered that there actually was a bitch face even more lethal than number 42 because he was using it now.

“Will that be all?” He asked, amazed that frost didn’t come out his mouth with how frigid the tone was.

The guy’s smile fell, but only by a fraction of an inch. “Guess just this, then,” he said, moving the dildo to the side and placing the latest DVD in the Casa Erotica series in its place. The rest of the transaction went through in silence, but Sam could feel the guy’s gaze following his every movement. “See ya next time,” the guy said as he left, the bell on the door jingling as he pushed it open.

“God, I hope not,” Sam muttered after he was back to being all alone again. He picked up the dildo, which was gaudy and rainbow striped, and put it back on the shelf before he went back to his studies. Sadly, Sam didn’t get his wish.

It was two weeks later, another dead Friday night, when the sandy haired guy came in again. This time, though, he didn’t waste ten minutes looking at movies before starting to bug Sam. He instead went straight to the flavored lube section and grabbed a bunch of different tubes. He poured them all on the counter and gave him a huge grin. “So, I need a recommendation here. Which one’s your favorite flavor?” Another wink, and another battle of wills inside Sam’s head to not let out a frustrated sigh. At least the other people who tried to flirt with him got the hint the first time.

“I don’t have one,” Sam said, praying that it only took two times for this guy to understand that he wasn’t interested.

“Really? That’s a shame. Maybe I could help you pick one? I’m free tomorrow,” the guy said, back with those damn winks.

“I’ll pass,” Sam sighed, wishing the guy would just go away forever already.

“Your loss. The Tutti Frutti from this brand is heavenly,” the guy said as he held up a tube.

“Whatever you say.” Sam had basically given up on polite at this point. As long as he avoided being actually rude, he shouldn’t get fired. “Will that be all for you tonight?”

The grin faltered just another fraction of an inch. “Not unless I can get your number?” He tried.

“So just the lube then,” Sam said as he started to ring them all up.

“Worth a try,” the guy said. “I’m Gabe, by the way.”

Instead of responding with his own name, Sam just Gabe his total.

“Strong, silent type. I get it,” Gabe teased. He grabbed the bag Sam begrudgingly held out to him, then waved at Sam with his free time. “Until next we meet, Mister Grumpy Pants.” The bell jingled and Sam dropped his head in his hands. Maybe flipping burgers wouldn’t be so bad?

He only had a week of vacation from Gabe this time before he showed up again. Sam was really starting to dread his Friday shifts now. The bell jingled and Sam looked up from his laptop, mid-sentence on his term paper that was due at the end of the month. He grimaced when he saw it was Gabe. Before he even got the chance to wink, Sam stood up and walked over to where the blond man was standing. “Listen, whatever your stupid pick up line is today, the answer is already ‘no’. I have a paper due soon that’s stressing me out enough as is, and I don’t need whatever smutty ploy to get into my pants that you devised this week making that stress even worse, okay? So just buy whatever you came to buy, or leave if you only came to annoy me. But either way, do it fast.” No sooner were the words out of his mouth before Sam started to feel guilty over them. Gabe may have been annoying, but he was never an asshole about it. Sam had actually had to threaten to call the cops on a guy once who kept trying to grab him, so all things considered Gabe was completely harmless. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, it’s just the stress, you know?” Sam apologized.

“Adler’s term paper, right?” Gabe asked, sounding like a normal person now.

Sam paused for a second, suddenly worried that his early thought of Gabe being harmless was wrong and in reality he was a stalker who had surveillance pictures of Sam covering his bedroom walls or something equally as police crime scene-ish. “How’d you know?” He asked, edging back slowly to where his phone was sitting next to his abandoned laptop, just in case he needed to call 911.

“It’s been kicking my ass for the last month, too,” Gabe said. Now that he was smiling without it following a perverted flirtation, it actually looked kind of nice.

“You’re in his class too?” Sam asked, stunned. He didn’t remember ever seeing Gabe in class, or even around campus.

“I always sit near the back, so teacher’s pets like you would never see a slacker like me,” Gabe teased. “Great place to watch those teacher’s pets from, though.” This time, the wink didn’t seem near as annoying.

Gabe stepped around to lean back on the counter again. “The truth is I’ve had a crush on you since the start of the semester, Sam, but I was always too afraid to approach you on campus. There, you feel so smart and perfect and untouchable. But when I found out you worked here, I figured it’d be a great way for us to have an awesome cutemeet story to tell the grandkids. But the thing is, I’m kind of an asshole sometimes and have a really weird sense of humor, so I maybe went about this in the worst way possible.”

“You think?” Sam snorted, and they both paused for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

“Looking back, I’m not even sure what I would’ve done if you actually had responded favorably to either of those epic fails,” Gabe admitted, blushing slightly. “My mouth likes to say things without my brain’s permission a lot. Sorry about all of that.” The only word Sam could think of to describe the shy smile his classmate gave him then was ‘adorable’.

“It’s okay, it’ll probably be really funny someday,” Sam said, giving Gabe a smile of his own.

“Oh, it was hilarious, I assure you,” Gabe said. “Just not in the good way.”

“At least it was unique?” Sam suggested.

“Nobody else ever ask you about the size of your junk?” Gabe asked.

“None of them were anywhere near as creative as you when they did it, at least,” Sam assured him.

“‘Creative’, I can live with that,” Gabe said. Sam was actually starting to enjoy the guy’s company. He was even kind of cute, when he wasn’t being an annoying jackass.

“You know, I get off in an hour, if you wanna come back? We could go get something to eat.” Sam offered.

“I do still have all that lube,” Gabe said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He laughed as Sam gave him bitch face number 15. “Or dinner. Dinner works too.”

“Well, there’s always the second date,” Sam added, laughing when Gabe’s arms collapsed beneath him, making him faceplant on the top of the counter. The blond gave him a bitch face of his own while Sam just chuckled.


End file.
